Kuhn meets Silabus
by Evilkat23
Summary: crappy title i know leave me alone on that! this is my interpertaion on how Kuhn and silabus meet.


KUHNS (P.O.V)

As I warped into mac Anu I began to look around for any n00b girls, I let out a sigh "dated her, her, her, her and her…and- hello!" I said as I counted off the girls I've dated in the game but one caught my attention she was wearing green all over her hair was brown and it ended at her waist "if her face is as beautiful as her back then we might have a winner" I said in a whisper (Silabus's back was facing him if you haven't guessed already so he can't tell it's a boy)

I approached the brunette and put my arms around her waist it caused her to jump but I didn't care. "Hello there I've noticed you from afar and thought why not talk" I said in her ear I could tell she was a bit confused from my action so I talked some more. "You are a pretty girl from the back but how about your front side I said I tried to turn her face so I could see her but she resisted and turned away. I noticed she moved her hand up a little I couldn't see for what though I noticed a little pink best in front of us he nodded and covered his mouth then she spoke.

"Are you Kuhn the one the boards talk about?"

Her voice was a little high pitched but pretty never the less I just chuckled "yes I am and you are?"

"A GUY!" suddenly 'she' turned around and kicked me in the face so hard that I went flying up. When I hit the ground I heard everyone in the dome laughing at me I sat up and saw 'her' really close to my face and 'she' was pissed.

"oh you're a….guy" was all I could say dumbfounded, "yeah I am!" was all he said before storming off the pink beast wasn't far behind "Silabus wait up!" the pink beast yelled, 'Silabus' stopped and waited for his friend before warping out. "Great now I owe him an apology" I said before getting back up I wasn't exactly the best person for apologizing after all I was ex vice president of Kestrel.

(SILABUS POV)

As me and Gaspard walked the alchemy distract I sighed Gaspard began to giggle, "What's so funny?" I said looking at him not glaring or anything it wasn't his fault I was mistaken for a girl but if he teases me about it then we're gonna have a problem. "Nothing….hehe"

I rolled my eyes but that's when a question popped into my mind "do I really look like a girl?" I asked myself out loud that's when I realized I said that in front of Gaspard I quickly covered my mouth. "I can't believe I just said that!" I yelled out loud slapping my forehead I let out another sigh. "Maybe…." Gaspard said I really couldn't believe he just said that.

"HUUUH?" I yelled looking at Gaspard "nononononononono not like that I mean…..you do from the back..." I stared at him for a few minutes before letting my head hang (anime style with the black swirls around his head) "I knew blade bandier was a bad Idea….." I said a river of tears streaming down my face.

(A/N like in an anime when they are being overly dramatic not real tears)

"Hey it's not that bad Silabus, I mean you look like a girl just from the back!" Gaspard yelled and that really didn't help at all "THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL!" I yelled then I laughed it was true, Gaspard laughed with me then stopped "huh?" he said I looked back at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Short mail?" I ask he shook his head "no it's my mom, I gotta go Silabus I'll see you tomorrow kay?"

"Kay bye" I said as he warped out. I let out a sigh and walked over to the alchemy district I leaned over the railing and sighed '_man that guy was a jerk I hope I never see him again!'_ I thought pouting _what was his name again 'Kuhn'?_ I once again let my head hang then I left the alchemy district to go and level up somewhere I forgot the words I just remember being in a field.

I only walked two steps before PKers found me "hey you dork in green, yeah you don't act like you can't hear me" I turned around and the moment I saw her I automatically knew who she was Bordeaux with her two lackeys Grein and Negimaru. I instantly took a step back and gulped.

"I don't know if this one's worth it Bordeaux he looks like an n00b" Negimaru said, the moment Bordeaux turned her head to look at him I ran "You little…get him!" I heard Bordeaux shout my goal was only ten feet in front of me….then I fell

"Little klutzy are we" Bordeaux sneered "now you didn't think we were gonna let you off easy did you"

"Well I was hoping-

"Shut-up! This is gonna be-

That's when he came in "Bordeaux put your weapon down" I looked up and saw Kuhn standing in front of me "you're not a part of kestrel anymore so why should-

"I could call moon tree and have him under protection would you like that" Kuhn said with all seriousness in his voice "this isn't over!" with that Boudreaux and her lackeys left. I looked up to see Kuhn holding his hand out to me, "you ok Sil-a-bus?" I looked at him dumbfounded for two reasons one he was part of kestrel and helping me and two he knew my name.

"hey, hey, hey" he said noticing my look "I know we had a pretty rough start earlier but how about we start over…." He said extending his hand out to me again I took it "Silabus…" I said after I got up shaking his he looked at me and said "Kuhn" he said returning my shake "hey Kuhn?" I asked he looked at me and said "yeah? Huh?"

Kuhn's POV

**Silabus has just asked you to be friends accept or deny?**

I clicked accept and looked at him then we burst out laughing out of nowhere that's when I saw his smile it made me smile too. "Let's go back to mac Anu" I say after the laughter ended I took two steps forward only to suddenly be stopped "HEY WAIT!" he yelled that so loud that I fell down "what?" I ask looking at him "do I ….really look like a girl from the back?"

I laughed and said the first thing that came to mind "ohhhh yeah!" then I was sucker punched when I got up and looked at him he smiled at said "that….was for earlier" he said before walking to the warp gate. That's when it hit me.

"Hey no fair you kicked me earlier!"

**END!**

**That's my interpretation on how Silabus and Kuhn met. I might do one on how Silabus and Gaspard meet idk yet.**


End file.
